Magnetron sputtering is a physical vapor deposition (PVD) method widely used to form thin films on substrates. This method has the advantages of a relatively high deposition rate and the ability to deposit a thin film with relatively high uniformity. However, magnetron sputtering suffers from the disadvantage of a low utilization rate of the target material. The utilization rate of the target material is quite low in cases where the target material is eroded unevenly by local concentrations of magnetron plasma. This uneven erosion has been observed in rectangular magnetrons at the boundary of curved sections (i.e. turnaround) and straight sections. There exists a need to prevent or reduce this uneven erosion and thereby increase the utilization rate of target material in magnetron sputtering.